


Fangirls

by captain91



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain91/pseuds/captain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage craze sweeps Cardiff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirls

The SUV screeched to a halt diagonally in front of the shopping centre. Jack jumped from the vehicle, sniffing the air tensely. "Crap, he's already –" he cut off, clinging to the still open door as a crowd of screaming teenagers crashed by him, queuing haphazardly inside. "…here. His pheromones are everywhere. Watch out for uncontrollable women!"

Ianto and Owen scrambled out of the car, scanners in hand, relaying the message to Gwen and Tosh, confined to the safety of the hub's purified air. "We're going in, guide us," muttered Owen. "I knew something was off about this freaking Bieber!"


End file.
